1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode transfer and a transferring method of light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) is a semiconductor device in which holes and electrons are injected when a forward voltage is applied to a PN-junction diode, and energy generated by recombination of the holes and the electrons is converted to light energy.
An inorganic LED that emits light using an inorganic compound has been widely used in a backlight of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) television (“TV”), an electric light, an electronic display board, etc., and an organic LED that emits light by using an organic compound has been used in a miniature electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, and a large-scale TV, recently.